In The Moment
by LoveHateDrama
Summary: Wendy Testaburger's always had lots of grief and drama in her life, but her most recent breakup with Stan is haunting her like never before. One-sided Candy, One-sided Stendy, may later include other pairings.
1. Nightmare

**A/N: Okay, so there's going to be a lot going on in this story. I'm not totally sure if there's going to be any romance in it, but don't be surprised if I toss some in there. Anyway, this is my first horror fic, so please tell me how I did. Also, I write my stories on WordPad, so you can expect a few spelling or grammatical errors.**

Nearly two weeks had passed since my brutal breakup with Stan. Punches were thrown, words were tossed around, and it ended up with me black and blue and in tears.

Vivid nightmares begin to rid my mind of all the ethical concepts I embraced as my garbled screams echoed throughout the thick black slime. My mangled, bloody legs dangled helplessly beneath me as I struggled to breathe; the battle was becoming harder and harder to win as the black liquid gradually solidified, slowly enclosing me in its frigid black prison. Despite the gelid temperature, there were countless streams of bitter, salty liquid cascading down my pale face, each and every one of them brushing the corners of my mouth as they dripped down my chin and vanished into the blackness. I let out one last wail of pure agony before finally awaking from my horrid mental misadventure. My heartbeat was tackling a whole new era of speed, rattling my ribcage every time it pounded violently against my chest. My eyes began to dart around the room, but they nearly froze in place when they spotted a tall, dark-haired figure who was standing in the carpeted doorway. His eyes were as wide as flying saucers, and his mouth was open so wide that it looked disproportionate to his face.

"WENDY!" It cried out, sprinting towards me with outstretched arms.

The cacophonous whine that drifted through the air undoubtedly belonged to Eric Cartman. Simply knowing of his presence ignited a flame of unmistakable hatred within me, causing my chapped pink lips to curve into an ugly pout.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I needed to get away from my mom..."

"But why did you come here?"

"'Cause my mom brought some guy home with her and they've been up all fucking night having sex! I can't fucking _sleep,_ Wendy!"

"_Why _did you come _here?_ You know damn well how bad you treat me!"

"Because I need somewhere to sleep, hippie!"  
>"You see, this is e<em>xactly <em>why I don't like you! You're stupid, and you're a racist!"

"Please, Wendy, I have nowhere else to go!"  
>I saw the look of pleading on his face and thought, <em>Stan was right, Cartman does have it bad...Maybe I need to start treating him better.<em>

"All right. I...I guess you can stay. But you better not tell anyone!" I warned, jabbing my finger into his chest to emphasize my point.

He raised an eyebrow and backed away. "Why not?"

"Because...they'll think we're dating." I replied, turning away to hide the deep blush that was sweeping across my cheeks.

"HOLY FUCK!"

"Huh?"  
>I looked down at my chest and let out an earsplitting screech that reverbarated off of the walls and bounced back into my ears with a loud echo.<p>

There, protruding from my chest, was the blood-drenched handle of a large silver knife.


	2. I'm Not Hers

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. :) R&R, 'cause if you do, you shall be awesome FOREVER! If you already are, then you shall be even more so!**

[fade in from black]

**Stan's POV**

"She's my girlfriend, fat-ass, why the hell should _you_ be allowed to see her first?"  
>"Because I was the one that called 911, dumb-ass!"<p>

"So what? That doesn't entitle you to MY special boyfriend visiting rights!"

"Goddamn it, Stan, you're always trying to bogart my friends away! Look, asshole, you might have the body and you might have the rep, but she's never going to forgive you after what you did to her!"

"That was almost a month ago! I've changed!"

"That's bullshit!"

"Just shut up, Cartman! You don't know anything about me!"  
>"Oh, I don't? Aren't you the one that buys weed from Token every day in the fucking parking lot?" The one that never gave two shits about his girlfriend? The one that stood his friends up just to fuck some random bitch in his car?"<br>"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW HARD MY LIFE IS, CARTMAN! YOU HAVE IT SO EASY!"

Tears were forming on the corners of my deep blue eyes.

"I don't have ANYTHING easy, Stan! My mom's a fucking crackwhore, I'm the fattest kid in school, and the girl of my dreams is in the hands of a pot-smoking asshole!"

I buried my face in my hands and gave way to tears. I was so tired of fighting them back; I had been running from my fears for so long. But now I had to stand up and fight for what belonged to me...what belonged to my heart...or what was left of it. The shattered remains of my broken heart sunk deep into my stomach as I faced my aggressive offender, staring deep into the chocolatey abyss of his eyes as I uttered out the words that I hoped would establish a permanent boundary between what's mine and what's his.

"Wendy's mine, Cartman." I sniffled out, my voice nasal and deep, "And you can't have her."

I forced my lips into an awkward smile as I fearlessly pranced into the hopsital room of my gorgeous ex-girlfriend.

"Hi, Wendy..." I greeted in the most nonchalant manner possible.

"What do you want, _Stan?_" She snapped, hissing my name through her teeth as she stared at me with those huge, hatred-filled orbs of hers.

"Well, actually, I came to see if you wanted to-"

Wendy abruptly cut me off.  
>"No, Stan. Get lost."<p>

"Wendy, please, I-"  
>"No, buts, Stan. You've already had far too many chances as it is. In fact, you should have started treating me better years ago!"<p>

Every single word that she uttered brought about a catastrophic wave of stabbing pain into my scarred, abused heart.

I spun around to leave the woman I knew and loved, only to see an all too familiar asshole blocking my path.

_That's it, _I thought, _I am not going to let Cartman steal Wendy away from me! _

**A/N: And now a word from Mr. Mackey...**

**Not takin' the time to review a story is bad, m'kay, 'cause then the author has no motivation, and when the author has no motivation, that's bad, m'kay, 'cause then they get writer's block, m'kay, and then you all what happens next, m'kay?**

**Nothing.**


	3. Everybody Hates Cartman

**A/N: I hope you guys aren't too pissed at me for not updating this in 10 days. If you ARE pissed, then you can stop being pissed, Negative Nancy, because Chapter 3 has arrived.**

"Move, Cartman!" I shouted, venomous contempt dripping from each and every word that came out of my mouth.

"No, dude, _YOU _move!" He shot back, his face contorting into a hateful grimace.

"I was here first, asshole!" I argued, my eyebrows twitching from the adrenaline-filled hatred that flowed between us.

Every derogatory remark, every displeased face, and every public argument reflected an overwhelming sense of mutual animosity. In fact, nearly everything we did brought us even closer to the infamous title of arch nemeses.

It all started back in sixth grade, when he confessed his feelings for Wendy...

_[Flashback]_

_(fade in from white)_

_It had started off as a normal day at South Park High. It was around 7:00 AM, and I was waiting for Wendy to come and talk to me. We still had a couple of minutes until first period started, and that was usually the time Wendy and I would hang out by the lockers._

_But today she wasn't anywhere to be found._

_Huh, that's strange, I thought, Wendy's usually here by now._

_That's when a familiar-looking boy approached me. He had short but well-kept dark brown hair, and was wearing a blue and white baseball cap, a red t-shirt, and dark blue skinny jeans._

_I smiled warmly at him, silently hoping that he didn't want to kick my ass, 'cause if he did, he had another thing coming._

_"'Sup, dude?" I greeted insouciantly._

_"Hey, aren't you Stan?"_

_"Um...yeah, why?"_

_"You know that Eric Cartman likes your girlfriend, right?"_

_My heart skipped a beat._

_"What?"_

_"Yeah, man, everyone's talking about it. He confessed last night over Facebook."_

_I let a "Holy shit!" escape my lips before frantically digging into my pocket and pulling out my cell phone._

_When I looked at it, I saw a large white envelope dancing across the screen and the words "New Text from Wendy." flashing beside it in bold red letters._

_The sight of it was a bad omen in and of itself, but the sinking feeling in my stomach added to its effects._

_Still, I had to know what the text said. Sighing, I swallowed my pride and pressed the 'enter' button on my phone._

_**Stan,**_

_**I'm breaking up with you. Please don't take this personally. I still want to be friends, I just don't think I can handle this boyfriend/girlfriend relationship anymore.**_

_**Ttyl?, Wendy**_

_**Candy:Hearts**_

_I growled loudly and shoved my phone back into my jeans pocket. When I found Cartman, he was going to fucking get it!_

_[Later...]_

_I found Cartman by his locker gathering up his books for third period. He hadn't even acknowledged my presence when I swiftly raised my fist and struck him right in the nose, leaving streams of dark red blood trailing down his face. The sheer impact of the punch nearly knocked him off his feet._

_"DUDE, THE FUCK?" He shouted, his voice deep and guttural._

_"THE FUCK THIS, ASSHOLE!" I yelled back, lifting up my leg and kneeing him square in the balls._

_He exhaled sharply and covered his bleeding balls with his hands._

_"FUCK!" He cried out before falling to his knees in excrutiating pain._

_"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET, YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING MOTHERFUCKER!" I cried out._

_I was so pissed off that I was completely oblivious to the swarms of people who had gathered around me._

_But their existance became obvious when I heard an all too familiar voice calling out to me._

_I turned to my left to see Kyle, pushing his way through the hordes of people._

_When he finally reached me, he was pale and out of breath._

_He was panting heavily but he caught his breath after a few seconds._

_"Stan! Holy shit, dude! What happened?" He exclaimed._

_"Cartman flirted with my girlfriend!" I cried._

_Kyle looked as if he were about to say something, but before he even had the chance to, Mr. Mackey's voice filled the hallway._

_"MOVE ASIDE, M'KAY!" He hollered, shoving several students out of the way._

_When he finally reached Cartman, Kyle, and I, he looked over at me with his beady, tear-filled eyes.  
>"Stan? How could you do it, m'kay? Eric was our best student!"<em>

_"No he wasn't, dude, me and Wendy were." Kyle retorted._

_"So? That doesn't make it okay for Stan to beat up Eric, m'kay!"_

_"But, Mr. Mackey, I-" I protested.  
>"No buts, Stan! Now you just get your buns down to my office right now! I'm gonna have a little talk with your parents, m'kay!"<em>

_I screamed out loudly in rage and stomped over to his office._

_As I was leaving, I looked back to see the crowds of people clearing up and Cartman blowing me a silent raspberry while flicking me off with both of his middle fingers._

_I furiously gritted my teeth as I tried my hardest not to snap his fingers off and shove them up his ass._

_"Cartman, you suck, dude." Kyle announced._

_"Yeah." The whole crowd said in unison, briefly pointing at him and laughing before being shooed back to their classrooms by Mr. Mackey._

_I'll never forget the day Eric Cartman ruined my life...and I'll never forgive him for doing it, either._

_'Forgive and Forget' is a concept that I'd much rather live without._

_How can you forgive someone for doing something so horrible?_

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter might have seemed like a filler, but trust me, it wasn't. How do I know? Because I'm the author. Don't ask questions.**

**Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys are TRULY awesome.**

**Next chapter coming soon, so don't Tweek out, m'kay?**

**Tweeking out's bad, m'kay, 'cause then everyone will think you're on crack, and well...c-crack's bad, m'kay?**


End file.
